


"You're wearing my clothes"

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Relationships: Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	"You're wearing my clothes"

Rhys woke up to the smell of coffee and cinnamon wafting into his bedroom. He smiled, knowing that meant Lucien was cooking breakfast. 

He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before strolling out into the living area. Soft music was playing in the kitchen, where he indeed found Lucien cooking breakfast. Said breakfast appeared to be french toast, which Lucien was watching carefully, spatula in hand as he quietly sang along with the music.

He had his red hair up in a messy bun and was clad in just a sweatshirt—which Rhys noted was his, not Lucien’s—and boxers. Soft sunlight streamed in from the windows and made bits of his hair shine. Rhys leaned against the door frame and watched him for a little while until a little smile bloomed on his face as his singing stopped. 

“Good morning, my love,” Lucien said as he flipped a piece of toast. Rhys hummed and pushed off the door frame before walking over to his boyfriend and sliding his arms around his waist. 

He nuzzled into Lucien’s neck as he said, “You’re wearing my clothes.”

“And what of it?” Lucien said, putting a done slice of toast on a nearby plate. Rhys shook his head slightly and pressed his lips to the shell of Lucien’s ear. 

“Nothing, you should do it more often,” Rhys said, his voice low. Lucien hummed, and Rhys kissed his cheek before pulling away to get some coffee. 

It was well known that Rhys wasn’t a morning person, and while he preferred tea, they’d recently run out and hadn’t been out to restock. So coffee it was. 

He filled his mug—it had puppies on it and was a gift from Mor—and took a sip before retrieving the powdered sugar and syrup from a cabinet and putting them on the breakfast table. Lucien glanced over and smiled at him. 

He soon finished cooking and brought the plate of french toast over, setting it down in the middle of the table. 

“Good morning,” Rhys said, smiling as Lucien sat down. Lucien reached for the food, and Rhys caught his hand, bringing it to his lips. The redhead rolled his eyes, but smiled softly as Rhys released his hand. 

Then they served themselves two pieces each—to start—and ate in comfortable silence. Rhys checked the news on his phone while Lucien replied to emails—some of which appeared to be frustrating.

Lucien vented a little bit once they’d both gotten seconds. There was a new deal being settled and the other side wouldn’t budge on their requests. Lucien sighed and toyed with the end of his sleeve, which was too long for him seeing as it was Rhys’s hoodie.

After they’d cleaned up breakfast, Rhys pulled Lucien into the living room and down onto the sofa. His lover immediately relaxed into him as he pulled him against his bare chest. 

Rhys rested his hands just under the sweatshirt, brushing gentle strokes with his thumbs on Lucien’s lower back.

“I love you,” Lucien mumbled, his face pressed into the crook of Rhys’ neck. Rhys kissed the top of his head. 

“I know you do,” Rhys said matter-of-factly. Lucien nipped at his skin and he chuckled softly. “I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
